In modern vehicles, multi-speed, dual-clutch transmissions (DCT) are generally utilized for their increased mechanical efficiency in comparison with typical, torque-converter equipped automatic transmissions. Additionally, multi-speed, dual-clutch transmissions are often preferred over typical automated manual transmissions for the DCT's capability to provide higher quality gear shifts.
A typical DCT employs two friction clutches for shifting among its forward ratios, and accomplishes such shifts by alternating engagement between one and the other of the two friction clutches. Such a multi-speed, dual-clutch transmission may be utilized in a hybrid vehicle, i.e. a vehicle employing two or more distinct power sources, such as an engine and an electric motor, for transmitting propulsion energy to the subject vehicle's driven wheels. However, packaging of the DCT hardware along with the multiple power sources in a hybrid vehicle may pose a challenge.